In many case, it is difficult to form a durable adhesive interface between a polymer, such as a polymer coating or a pressure sensitive adhesive, and a glass surface. This is due to such factors as poor wettability of the glass surface by the polymer, poor adhesion of the polymer to the glass surface, and poor hydrolytic stability of the polymer glass interface, leading to adhesive failure. There are known techniques for improving the wettability, adhesion and hydrolytic resistance of polymer/glass adhesive interfaces, such as treatment of the glass surface with a silane coupling agent prior to forming the polymer/glass interface. However, these techniques are not always effective.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved approach to making more durable polymer/glass adhesive interfaces.